This invention relates to a container which is suitable for use with a food or beverage and which can be used in a convenient and easy manner for preparing or making the food or beverage warmer or cooler.
Various compound devices, which contain a packaged assembly of food or beverage, and a temperature altering arrangement, have been proposed for heating and warming food or beverage. To the applicant's knowledge such devices which generate heat, or which exhibit a cooling effect, suffer from disadvantages which include difficulty in fabricating and packing or filling containers, the wastage of energy due to the fact that an energy source, which heats or cools the food or beverage, is not totally enveloped in the food or beverage, and the complexity of construction.